Promises
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Complete. Repost. A BV short two part fic. Written for V-day years ago by a notorious Valentine's Day hater. Vejiita leaves Earth to train for the androids, but leaves Buruma something before he goes.
1. Part 1

Promises  
  
Disclaimer: I'm strange, not a genius. Go away.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Part One  
Rating: R  
  
Vejiita snarled angrily as the gravity cut off, and quickly lowered his ki. The door slid open with a low hiss, and the blue-haired female he had the dubious pleasure of living with strolled in. She was wearing a pair of jean overalls, a large black t-shirt underneath it, and a pair of white sneakers. However, it did nothing to hide the noticeably round belly on her.  
  
His brat.  
  
He quickly looked away from the evidence of his weakness, and snarled at the blue-haired female. "What do you want, Onna?" he demanded gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"The name is Buruma, monkey man. You would think you'd have figured that out by now," she responded automatically, without the usual fury.  
  
Vejiita was almost disappointed. He *liked* fighting with her. It was the only damn thing he looked foreword to on this hellhole.  
  
"Anyway, Vejiita, Mom and Dad left for their romantic Valentine's Day getaway, and won't be back until tomorrow night."  
  
He snorted disdainfully. "Another pointless human celebration? What the hell does this one represent?"  
  
Shaking her head, she tucked a stray lock of aqua hair behind her ear, catching Vejiita's eyes with that innocent movement. "Nothing you'd be interested in, Vejiita. This holiday always depresses me so I'll be hibernating in my room. I left dinner in the refrigerator, just microwave it."  
  
He nodded slightly, wondering why she was so subdued, and why the hell a simple day depressed her. "Fine. You can leave now," he barked, hoping to get a rise out of her.  
  
She just shrugged, and walked out. Vejiita gaped at the closing door. What the hell? She was supposed to argue with him. Yell at him. He sighed and cursed the damn human holiday for denying him his only pleasure in life at the moment.  
  
He crossed his arms angrily and glowered at the closed door. Maybe it was the hormones... no, he sighed. She said it always depressed her. What was this damn holiday anyway? He considered going after her and demanding an answer, but quickly dismissed it.  
  
The female who carried his brat confused the hell out of him, and in truth, he was a bit frightened of her. Sometimes, he could swear she could see inside his mind and his black heart. He had only touched her once, and conceived the brat. One time he gave into the lust he had felt for her since Namek. One time he allowed himself to give into the feelings she invoked in him. She had been like an obsession, and still was.  
  
It infuriated him to no end that he still dreamed of her, still ached for her. He realized he was growling, and cut off the sound. He gave in one time, hoping to sate what was rapidly becoming an unhealthy obsession for him, and ended up getting her with a brat.  
  
He frowned. He remembered that night too clearly for his comfort. He had replayed that night, repeatedly, in his mind, reliving that moment when he had felt... contentment.  
  
~~~  
  
"Vejiita, you bastard! Look what you did to the kitchen!" Her eyes snapped angrily at him, pointing at the decimated microwave. He just smirked at her. "You stupid, arrogant jackass! You could have asked for help, you know!" she screamed.  
  
He just shrugged, finding himself fixated on her heaving breasts, her snapping eyes, her flushed face, and her full lips. He stepped towards her suddenly, feeling that familiar ache in his groin, almost becoming unbearable. She blinked at him in surprise when she realized he was standing a few inches from her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Vejiita?" she demanded angrily. When he didn't answer her, she lifted her arm to slap him hard, knowing she had little or no chance to hit him, and if she did, she'd be the one in pain, not him.  
  
He caught her small wrist easily, smirking almost sexily, and pulled her to his hard chest roughly. "Onna, I suggest you don't do that again. You won't like the consequences," he warned huskily.  
  
She glared at him harder, not fearing his threats in the least. She had long ago learned he would never hurt her. Not after the time she had gotten him so angry, he blew up a building with her in it.  
  
He had saved her from that. He had blown it up, and half a tick later, he had grabbed her and flared his ki to save her from it. She lost all fear of him that day. And it infuriated Vejiita to no end. He didn't like her fear, but if she feared him... he could handle his desire. Her lack of fear and her complete disregard to his strength when she began to actually attack him turned him on more than he thought possible.  
  
She swung the other arm at him, and he caught that one just as easily. He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming wickedly at her. He suddenly pushed up against the wall, pinning her with his body. Her eyes widened in surprise, and he ground his hips into hers. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from voicing the moan aloud, and smirked at her. "Stop that now... You will regret it."  
  
And suddenly he smelled it. She was aroused. He blinked down at her wide eyes and caught sight of her wicked grin. He moaned softly and crushed his lips to her suddenly, running his hands under her shirt and yanking it off. Her bra and pants soon followed, and then she began yanking on his spandex shorts. He smirked against her mouth and helped her.  
  
~~~  
  
When he felt he could move away without looking like he had just had wild, unbridled, passionate sex, he pulled out of her with a small hiss, setting her gently on her feet. He yanked on his spandex without a word, and turned to go. He was shocked to find he wanted to take her again already, but the desire was controllable now. He was angry with himself, for losing himself to lust. For taking a female, when he had never allowed himself to do that before. He almost disappeared out the door, when the Onna called his name.  
  
He glanced back at her, careful to keep his face expressionless. To his shock, she smiled at him and stood there naked, glorious and beautiful, and completely unashamed. "Don't worry, Vejiita. I understand," she told him, and she gathered her clothes and disappeared out of the kitchen.  
  
He blinked in shock and confusion. 'Understand what?'  
  
~~~  
  
To his horror, he found out exactly what she understood. Him. She never mentioned that night again. She never told anyone. Everything went back to normal, and she didn't even resent him! It drove him insane. That she could... know him like that. That she could understand his need to forget or pretend he didn't give into a weakness. That she could understand he couldn't do it again.  
  
And he hated her for that, while at the same time found himself wanting her even more. And what was worse, he had often found himself dreaming of tasting her again, burying himself in her again, and claiming her as his. And he hated her for that too.  
  
Then came the big shocker. She came to tell him she was pregnant.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita pulled on a pair of black boxers, shaking his wet hair out, and stumbled towards the bed. He hurt all over, and all he wanted was a nice long sleep.  
  
He didn't exactly get what he wished as a knock intruded. He growled. "What the hell do you want, Onna?!" he snarled at her.  
  
"Vejiita, we need to talk," she told him through the door, her voice strangely... subdued.  
  
He blinked at the door and groaned softly. "Fine. It's unlocked."  
  
For some reason, he hoped that she was coming to talk about that night, to demanding something from him. Not that he'd give it to her, just... that would make him feel better about things. He wouldn't feel like every time she looked at him, she could see straight into his non-existent soul. That she could still see his hatred for himself for giving into the lust. That she could understand him.  
  
Boy, was he in for a surprise.  
  
She walked in, looking straight at him, and knelt beside the bed where he lay. He stared at her in confusion, wondering about her strange behavior.  
  
"Vejiita, I'm sorry."  
  
He nearly gaped. "What? What the fuck for?"  
  
"I promised myself no one would know about what happened in the kitchen, knowing you'd like it that way, but..."  
  
"You told someone," he stated angrily. Damn, now those pathetic weaklings would know his disgrace, his damn lust, and his damn-  
  
"No. I'm pregnant."  
  
This time he did gape. "What?"  
  
She nodded. "Pregnant with your kid, Vejiita. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen, and I never wanted to disgrace you by having it known what we did. I know you don't want them to know that you're anything but cold-hearted and a killer, but-"  
  
"Shut up, Onna!" he snapped to stop her babbling. "You're pregnant?" he questioned, completely in disbelief.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I went to the doctor today and confirmed it. Two months."  
  
He growled suddenly, and glared at the ceiling. "I know you'd never want to have my brat. I can... rid him of you, if you want. It's painless," he told her suddenly. He sure the hell didn't want a brat. Not a half-breed like Kakarotto sired. He didn't want another tie to the woman. He already felt himself grow to... care for her, just a bit. He didn't want to have a brat! His line was supposed to die with him. Not continue on with human blood!  
  
She shook her head, not even getting angry about his suggestion. "No. I couldn't do that. I'm sorry, Vejiita. I really am. I'm not going to tell the others, not yet. Only... I have to tell Yamucha. He and I are still together, and he deserves to know. I'll swear him to secrecy for a while, and I will tell him it was nothing more than a lust thing that happened once. But... not even for you can I kill my own child."  
  
He glanced at her before looking away again, snorting weakly. "Fine, Onna," he said softly. "I can't be-"  
  
"I know, Vejiita. I don't want anything from you. If you want to train our child, you may. You're still living with me, and you're always welcome to. But you don't have to be a father to it."  
  
"It's a him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a him, Onna. Most Saiyajin born are male. It's a him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Fine, Onna. Keep the brat. I can't be... a father. Training I can do. But I can't feel."  
  
She suddenly sighed, and lifted a hand to his cheek, shocking him into looking at her. "You can feel. You just forgot how," she told him softly, and then she was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita crossed his arms resentfully. He wondered why she was depressed over a simple human holiday when he had fucked her, left her pregnant, and barely talked to her now. She should be upset about that, damn it. A part of him actually wanted her to be. He... wanted the female, and it irritated him to no end that she didn't seem to care one way or the other. Either she really did understand his need to shun her, or she really didn't care.  
  
He sighed, and stalked out of the gravity room. He'd have to find out what the hell was making her so depressed about a freaking day. He pondered his options. The scarred human was out, he was scared of Vejiita enough to keep his mouth shut, but he knew about his disgrace and he didn't want to see the weakling. Kakarotto had a big mouth, but would tell him whatever he wanted. The bald guy feared him enough to tell him, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't spill to the old pervert.  
  
He growled. He supposed Kakarotto was the best option. Besides, he might get in a good spar while he was at it. He levitated into the air, and took off towards his rival's country home.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita landed silently outside of the softhearted Saiyajin's home. "Kakarotto!" he roared loudly. He heard the harpy that his rival mated curse suddenly, and the door opened soon after to reveal a slightly abashed Saiyajin.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Come with me," Vejiita ordered, and moved to jump into the air.  
  
"Sorry, Vejiita, I can't. It's Valentine's Day and I always stay home with Chichi on Valentine's Day."  
  
Vejiita snarled and glared at his rival. "Damn it, what the hell is this stupid holiday for?" he demanded.  
  
Goku blinked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, imbecile. The stupid Onna is holing herself in her room, claiming this fool holiday depresses her! How can a stupid day make someone... depressed?"  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Vejiita, I forgot. You wouldn't know about it. Valentine's Day is a holiday for lovers."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Why the hell would humans want a holiday for that?" he demanded in disgust.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Just the way they are."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vejiita looked away. "What do people do on this holiday?" he asked softly.  
  
Blinking, his rival smirked secretly. "Whatever, I guess. I get Chichi roses because they're her favorite flower, I spend all day with her, and we order dinner in so that she doesn't have to cook for me. And Gohan stays with his grandfather. Some people give candies. Yamucha used to give Buruma candies, roses, and take her out to dinner, but since they are broken up, she's alone so she might feel a bit down. I wonder why they broke up," Goku mused, glancing at Vejiita suspiciously.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji didn't even twitch an eyebrow. "No idea, Kakarotto," he lied smoothly. "I don't pay all that much attention to that fool woman and the weak human."  
  
Goku chuckled. "I didn't think you did, Vejiita. Anyway, I have to go, or Chichi will get angry. Spar tomorrow okay?"  
  
Vejiita snarled, but nodded, taking off and disappearing back the way he came.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed and rolled out of bed. She couldn't sleep, and that's all she wanted to do. Sleep this accursed holiday away. She padded silently into the bathroom, and stripped off her clothes. She placed a hand on her round belly, sighing. She was honestly happy to be having a baby, even Vejiita's. She had been attracted to the bastard for as long as he had been staying with her. She was floored when she found out he had felt the same, that one night where he had pressed her to the wall, fucking her like a man drowning.  
  
She smiled. It wasn't really tender or loving, or even affectionate. It was violent and rough, and raw emotion. But it was a need and he had buried himself in her with an almost maddening frenzy. She understood why he turned to leave without a word. She understood that he felt... something for her. Maybe just lust, maybe not. She knew he wanted her again. But... beating her best friend and the androids came first for him right now. And she wouldn't take that away from him.  
  
She sighed, stepping into the shower. She was going to get herself into trouble thinking like this, especially on this day of all days. She found out a while ago that she was falling in love with the rude, grumpy Saiyajin no Ouji, but didn't push him. She had her pride, too. And she understood his.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure what went on in his head, but she knew he couldn't allow himself to couple with her again. Not yet. He wasn't ready for it, and she wouldn't pressure him. He was too scarred deep inside for that. He'd take off running the second she hinted at more.  
  
She was afraid she had scared him away when she told him she was pregnant. But she was surprised to find he didn't flee from it. He didn't acknowledge it, but he didn't run. She often wondered if he really did care for her, or if it was purely the fact she had been willing and it had been a long time for him.  
  
She supposed she'd never know. She washed her hair slowly, pondering over the Saiyajin that was soon to be the father of her child. She didn't explain Valentine's Day to him because she knew damn well he didn't care about it, and she'd rather not have him feel awkward about her. She would rather sulk in her room then have to deal with the closed off gaze of the Saiyajin no Ouji when she mentioned a soft emotion and an even softer holiday.  
  
She quickly finished her shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed out her hair before walking softly into the bedroom. She gasped as her eyes caught sight of two small wooden boxes on the bed. She padded over to them silently, picking up the top box. She gingerly opened it to find a folded piece of paper in it. She picked it up, and quickly read the scribbled Japanese:  
  
"For the brat." That was all it said. She blinked and looked into the box again, blinking in confusion. It was a pendent of some sort hanging from a thick chain. On it was a sort of golden... monkey. She recognized the Oozaru form immediately, suspecting the golden color was because of the Supersaiyajin status. A medallion? Or a symbol of something? She wasn't sure; she'd have to ask Vejiita later.  
  
She blinked as another note was in the box. She opened that one, frowning slightly as she tried to make out Vejiita's clumsy writing. "Symbol of the Saiyajin no Ouji, heir to Vejiita-sei. My heir." She smiled. She silently thanked him for the explanation. It would have driven her nuts. She sniffed back tears a bit. He was going to acknowledge his son. And that's all that mattered. She didn't care for herself, no matter how much she loved the arrogant bastard. Her son, though, was another story.  
  
She set the box down, and glanced at the other. She picked up that box, immediately seeing the note covering what lay beneath it. She opened it and read: "Onna." She smirked at that. Still can't even say, write, or probably think her name. What an idiot.  
  
She glanced down into the wooden box curiously, her brow furrowing as lifted out another pendant, almost like her unborn son's, but on the front was a different picture. It was some sort of strange bird on the front. A beautiful bird with a long neck standing on tall legs, and curled into a circle on the black pendant. She put that aside, picking up the last note in the box.  
  
"I will be back."  
  
She blinked up from the note at the sound of the gravity room's engines igniting. She gasped and flew to the window, just in time to see the ship shoot into the sky.  
  
He had left. Finally, he had left her and her child. She felt tears fall from her eyes, but didn't bother to wipe them away. He had left... but he did promise to return. For her? Or for his heir? She didn't know.  
  
She didn't care. She loved him, with everything she was, and as long as he survived and came back, it didn't matter if she was with him, or if he acknowledged his child. Because despite his... aloof manner and his blank gazes, she had felt the need he had felt for her. And he promised.  
  
She wiped her eyes, and placed a hand on her round stomach. "Trunks, maybe someday you and I will come to understand the bastard. But at least I know he feels something, hmmm?" she whispered. She turned away from the window, placed the pendants in their boxes, and set them on the nightstand. She smiled faintly at his notes again, before lying down.  
  
Maybe he did care about her too. She didn't understand the second medallion's meaning, but she suspected when he came back, he'd tell her.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Vejiita," she whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_o; This is a bit... Weird. This is my "I hate Valentine's Day, come join my misery" fic. ^_^ It was written years ago.  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Part 2

Promises  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I HATE these things...  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Part Two  
  
Buruma sighed sadly as she stared up at the moon-less night sky. Her best friend wasn't coming home. Ever. She was angry and hurting. Angry with Goku for sacrificing himself, angry with Vejiita for letting it get that far, and most definitely angry with Vejiita for treating their future son the way he did.  
  
She felt a tear fall, and hastily wiped it away. She knew he could care less about his son, or her, but did he have to be so cruel?  
  
A sudden wail erupted in the near-silent night and Buruma went back inside. She walked through her dark room into the adjoining one, hurrying over to her crying son. She picked Trunks up, cooing at him. He quieted as soon as he was settled against her chest, and Buruma sighed again.  
  
Who knew motherhood could be so tiring? Her eyes focused on the medallion that was sitting on the dresser beside the crib, just as she left it. Vejiita's gift to his son. She sighed again for the hundredth time that evening, and padded silently down to the kitchen for a bottle.  
  
Trunks gurgled softly from her shoulder, and she couldn't help but smile a bit. "Trunks, sweetie, it would be nice if you could sleep just one full night," she scolded her son in a gentle voice. She reached into the refrigerator, and grabbed the already prepared bottle, and sticking it in the microwave. A minute later, she retrieved it, and cradled her son to her breast.  
  
The young demi-Saiyajin looked up at his mother with wide, blue eyes. His pale lavender hair was wild, betraying his father's heritage. The hair might be fine, like hers and have her coloring, but the thickness was all Vejiita. And that thought led to another sigh.  
  
She placed the bottle to her son's lips, and he opened his mouth wide, happily sucking down the bottle. And boy did the child have an appetite. Just like his father. His father who helped let Cell become complete when he was supposed to be destroying the androids. His father who has yet to appear now that her future son - the nice young man he turned out to be - was gone. She was amazed he had been there to see the older Trunks off at all. He appeared moments before the young man went to leave, and disappeared just as soon as he was gone.  
  
The bastard.  
  
The baby Trunks frowned at his mother, letting out a whiny coo at her around the nipple of the bottle. She sighed again, forcing a gentle smile on her face. "Sorry, Trunks," she told the baby softly, as she made her way back to his room. "I'm just a little depressed, dear. I miss Son-kun," she whispered, opening her son's bedroom door. She sat in the large chair beside the crib and began to rock her son, hoping that he'll fall asleep.  
  
And hopefully, she will get some herself.  
  
"I guess I miss your father, too," she told the drowsy baby quietly. She watched as her young son fought to keep himself awake and giggled softly at the obvious failure. "You really need to sleep all night, Trunks. You don't want your mother to look haggard from lack of sleep, do you?"  
  
"If you would have kept his tail, it would have been a lot easier," a deep voice told her from the shadows of the balcony.  
  
Buruma snapped her head up at the familiar voice, nearly gaping as she watched an exhausted looking Vejiita walk into the room. "Vejiita..."  
  
"Onna," he said softly.  
  
She stared at him for a long moment, before looking down at her son to find the baby sleeping. She sighed in relief and gently stood up, placing the slumbering boy in the crib. She straightened, feeling Vejiita come up behind her, very close, so close, and yet not touching her. He peered at his son almost in disgust. "He's ugly," Vejiita commented.  
  
Buruma glared at him. "He's not ugly, Vejiita. He's beautiful. Thankfully, he got my coloring."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "My power though," he said.  
  
Shrugging, Buruma turned away from the crib and walked away from Vejiita towards the door to her bedroom. "Sorry, Vejiita, but I'd like to let him sleep as long as possible. And I'd like to sleep while I can."  
  
"If you would have kept his tail, it would have made things simpler."  
  
"How so?" she asked over her shoulder as she entered the bedroom. Vejiita followed seconds later after a small hesitation.  
  
"Tails are sensitive," he stated mysteriously.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she moved over to the balcony doors, looking out. "What do you want?" she asked finally.  
  
Not answering her right away, Vejiita walked up silently beside her, and joined her in staring out over the yard. She glanced over to see him shrug indifferently. "I don't know," he told her softly.  
  
She blinked. "Why did you come back?"  
  
Again, he shrugged. "I have no where else to go."  
  
Blinking, Buruma turned to glance over him. He was still wearing armor, and he was clean of all his wounds. But he looked like hell. His eyes were dull, his face blank. Not even the usual scowl. He turned to her as if sensing her eyes on him, and gazed back at her, just as searchingly as she had done. "You look like hell," she told him, truthfully.  
  
This time he grunted, and turned away from her. She watched his profile for a few long moments, before speaking again.  
  
"Why come here? You have the capsule. You can go anywhere now."  
  
"Nowhere I want to go."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized the Saiyajin before her was lost. Probably for the first time in his life, he had nothing to strive for. His rival was dead, his revenge already carried out by someone else, and he had no enemies to destroy. She never really believed he'd go back to being the way he was before and destroy Earth no matter how many times he swore to do just that after the androids. But right now, the way he looked, she wondered why. "I thought you wanted to destroy the planet," she teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The way he looked scared her. He was... dead inside.  
  
"Why bother?"  
  
She sighed. "And here I was hoping that part of the reason was because your son lived on this planet."  
  
He shrugged. "I do not know my son. He is only a brat now."  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What did that second medallion mean?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He blinked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before turning back to stare out the balcony. "I'll explain in a minute," he told her softly. "I want to ask something first."  
  
"Then ask."  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool window. "Why did you allow me to mate with you?"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at the strange word he used to describe their act of passion, she shrugged. "I've wanted you for a long time."  
  
He nodded slightly. "Was your time difficult?" he asked, referring to the birth of their son.  
  
Shrugging, she gave him a lopsided smile. "Almost died. Apparently giving birth to a demi-Saiyajin is very difficult on a human."  
  
Frowning, he turned to her. "I would have regretted your death," he told her, before turning back to the view. "That pendant means that I want you as my mate, Onna. As the Saiyajin no Oujo."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"That pendant is a symbol of the mate of a prince or king of Vejiita-sei."  
  
"Meaning... you want me to marry you?"  
  
He growled. "Marriage is pointless. Marriage is easily broken by you humans. It is beyond marriage, Onna. You and I have a bond."  
  
"Our son."  
  
He shook his head. "The brat has nothing to do with this. You and I have a bond, and wherever I escaped to, you would forever haunt me. I decided that I really didn't have anywhere else I want to be, why not stick around. It means forever, Onna."  
  
She stared at him in complete shock. "You want... to be with me?"  
  
Turning to her, he gave her a small smirk. "I have nothing else. I don't have a planet to rule, and I am the last of my race. The only thing I can offer you is my title, my pride, and my protection." He lifted her chin with a single gloved finger. "Will you have me?"  
  
She gave him an arrogant smirk. "What do you get out of it?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "A bed-warmer," he told her, his old humor returning a bit.  
  
She slapped his arm lightly. "Beast," she scolded. "Fine, Vejiita, but on one condition."  
  
Eyeing her warily, he nodded.  
  
"I don't care if you don't show me affection in public, I don't mind if you close yourself off at times, and I don't mind if you spend all your time training."  
  
His brow furrowed. "Then what do you want?"  
  
"Promise me... that I mean more than just someone to fuck whenever you want. That's it. Just promise me that somewhere inside that hard shell of yours, and somewhere in your heart, there is a place for me. Just a bit of concern for me."  
  
He leaned down and brushed her lips softly with his. "Yes," he said simply after releasing her lips.  
  
She smirked. "Good. Now take a shower."  
  
He glared at her. "Don't order me around, Onna!"  
  
She pointed towards the bathroom. "You had best get in there right now and shower, Vejiita. You are not crawling into my bed until you do!" she snapped.  
  
"Onna, what have I told you about that!?"  
  
Smirking, she tweaked his regal nose. "That you'll kill me if I don't give you the respect you deserve."  
  
"And I will, Onna. I'm not a child to be bossed around by the likes of you!"  
  
She stood up straighter, looking him in the eyes. "Then don't act like it."  
  
Growling, he pushed her backwards onto the bed, and straddled her. "You'll pay for that," he warned, leaning down to nibble her neck lightly. She arched up happily in pleasure, and before she realized it, he sank his teeth into her neck, drawing blood.  
  
"Now, you are mine," he whispered, licking her neck. He pulled open the robe with a quick tug and smirked down into her eyes. "Now you'll know what it means to be the Saiyajin no Ouji's mate," he promised.  
  
She returned his wicked smirk with one of her own. "Arrogant bastard."  
  
"You know it."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: THERE! By popular demand, part two to my V-day fic! *Sigh* It's not supposed to be sickening sweet. I HATE V-day, so I made my fic about as miserable as I was. Of course, I added the whole, 'hope' thing to the fic. *Sigh* Anyway, THIS is it! Done. Finished! No more!! *Grins*  
  
Lovies!! 


End file.
